Sexual Tyrannosaurus Bone Marrow (1997)
Sexual Tyrannosaurus Bone Marrow (1997) was a well documented Live PPV House Party Hosted by Higgins, at the Tony Richards manor. In Your House 1996 and Sucking Dick for Favors on October 20th, 1996. Higgins was beating off to the In Your House: Buried Alive PPV, and while shoving cheetos down his throat, without chewing, higgins said "In My House i can Fucking do this shit, and fucking party fuck shawn michaels." When Higgins Came he got the idea to hire a camera crew and document a party on PPV at the Tony Richards manor, while Richards was away on business. Higgins Realized it was hard to do something like this without money, on December 20th, he broke in to his bosses safe while he was out to Diner With "Bruce Willis", by pressing the number 6 until the safe's battery died. when he opened the safe Higgins Discovered $750,000 in pure stacks, Taking all of them. In Your House 1996: This Tuesday In Mike Two days after Higgins' In Your House airs on Pay-Per-View, All of the 30 people who watched the event were so disgusted and enraged by what they've witnessed, decided to band together and get a camera crew for their own In Your House Pay-Per-View, where they document their home invasion of Tony Richards manor and attack Higgins. Their plan was to break in by deactivating the security system after they learned the code when Higgins blantantly recorded himself typing in the code when the male hookers showed up. After that they planned to shove random objects up his anus and take turns cumming on him. But things didn't go acording to plan, once they jumped the gate, Tony Richards' custom alarm "I like your booty, but I'm not gay" sounded and dogs began barking, but instead of guard dogs, three old white men in muzzles and BDSM gear ran out on all fours like dogs and attacked most of the invaders, 4 of the invaders and a sound guy were taken down by the "Dogs" but the remaining invaders make it inside and deactivate the security system, inside the house looks to be empty, the place still looks very messy from the In Your House Higgins' staged several days ago. After wandering around the house for a while they go down into the basement and they find Higgins trapped in a cell with an army of mutant squids. Higgins is pressed up against the bars and yells "HELP!! HELP NIGGAS!!" to the invaders, but they panic and don't help him. they run back up the wodden stairs but they are cut off when they see the image of Tony Richards standing in the doorway in a Shaka Zulu costume with a codpiece made out of dead lobsters around his crouch and a lobster helmet on his head and lizard skin thats been glued to his chest. The Camera feed went out about 5 seconds later and the ultimate fate of the invaders and their camera crew is unknown. Category:Events Category:Incidents